Mend My Abused Heart
by SweetSorrowIsMY2moro
Summary: Ike gets up at the crack of dawn to ask Soren whats the problem. And gets him to talk a little about his past.


""""Mend My Abused Heart"""

Every Child takes for granted the love of their Mother and father.  
Why shouldn't they?  
Why should any innocent being have to live with so much pain?  
Why should one not wake every morning to there mothers sweet smile and loving embrace?  
Why shouldn't they have a father they can look up to and call their hero?

Why shouldn't they?

As for Me,  
I have never witnessed Motherly nor Fatherly love. I have never woken to a mothers sweet smile, when kissed good morning.  
Or have I ever had a father who I could look up to when I needed a hero.

why shouldn't I?

Ike watched and waited patiently, while I fought in my head for the right words to say.  
Tears swelled up in my crimson eyes, as memories washed past in my mind.  
We sat across from each other on My enough for him to put a strong hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Soren. You can tell me." He urged, with understanding sympathy burning in his ocean blue eyes.

"I...uh..."

I thought I could hide it from pain I had been feeling. More stronger recently though. Ever since we passed the small home I was shortly raised in. It brought back unwanted memories. Memories that haunted my mind and dreams.

Ike came to my tent round 7:00 this morning to talk to me. He always comes early in the morning,for personal talks, So there's no disruptions.  
He shocked me when he wanted to know about my own well being.

But, I should have known 's my only true friend. No. He's more like family. An older brother if you will.

Ike lowered his head a little and sighed a small sigh. He lifted his gaze back to me. I was ashamed of the tears that trailed down my cheeks, So I turned away. A strain of hair floating in front of my face.

He lifted his hand and tucked the loose hair behind my ear.  
Then moved his other hand to Cradle the side of my my head to face him. Then rubbed a tear away with his thumb.

"It will make you feel better" Ike smiled, a small smile.

I took a deep breath. Trying to stop the tears that kept falling. With a sniffle, I looked up into He's blue eyes.

"Not all are born with cozy loving family's we can take for granted." I looked down and rubbed my runny nose.

"These are only for the blessed, lucky, and special ones. For I know, Im not special in anyway." I snorted at the last sentence.

"That is not true! You are one of the most special people I know! If anyone says other wi..:"

"Ike, please don't interrupt me"

"Oh...Sorry."

I sighed and started again.

"How I wish I had a life like you." I said with uncontrolled regret.

"Even shortly having a mother and father. Its better then no Mother or father at all. You can tell people that she was a good kindhearted women and that your father was a brave reliable Man."

"But what can I say? what can I tell?" I said almost begging for an answer.

Ike opened and closed his mouth, trying to find comforting words. "...Soren...I..."

I shook my head then said with almost a growl.

"I grew up In a house I could not call home. A women I could not call mother. This is the earliest of what I can remember of my childhood.  
With an Old women yelling at me and treating me like I was nothing more than a useless Dog." Tears pricked at my eyes again.

"Why did I make such a foolish decision of taking you in?! Stay away from Me Child! I wish to not see you no more! Leave me be!"

The small child picked up the glass fragments from off the floor. where he had fallen.  
He dropped the cup of water he was taking her, But tripped over a nail. That from over time stuck out of the old wooden floor.  
He frantically picked up the tiny slivers. Cutting his pale fingertips as he did so.

He picked him self from off the floor. Just in time to see the angry women grab him by his hair.  
He held in a whimper when pain overwhelmed his mind. She jerked his head back and with the other hand grabbed him by the arm and tossed him in his closet sized room.  
The glass fragments splintered around him, As he nose dived to the floor.  
He Felt stinging sharp pain in his arms, hands, face and knees from wear he landed on the sharp pieces.  
He couldn't see where all the glass had slammed the door as soon as she thrown him in.

Now he sat in stuffy silence. Scared that she might come back. He watched the door knob fearing for it to rattle.

Hours passed, but she never returned. He guessed she went to bed and forgot about him, for the time being. He hoped.

He pressed his back to the corner of his small cramped room. He brought his legs to his small chest.  
Rocking back and forth to sooth himself. He pressed his forehead to his knees. To cry out the Pain he felt in his new wounds and the wound In his broken heart.

Ike held Soren in his arms. Comforting his frail friend. Anger and sadness bit at his heart. If pain where a human. He would have torn the monster to threads a million times over.  
Soren soon fell asleep in Ikes warm embrace. He hugged tightly on to his friend. Wishing he could help him. Wishing he could make things better. Wishing he could mend his abused heart and fill it with love.

He swallowed hard and listened to his friends soft breathing. He laid his head on Sorens and said a small prayer, Before he drifted off himself. 


End file.
